predator prey
by party8089
Summary: The time for nice is over on the day of the 100th hunger games a special punishment for the first quarter quell after the e hunt is on for 48 tributes fighting for the position of best predator: another 48 tributes as their prey to be killed or to last until the end in the bloodiest and deadliest quarter quell Panem has ever seen. Only space for five more main tributes.
1. Card Reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

CARD READING "To show that the districts caused not only caused innocents to die but wasted live the districts will be required to send four times the tributes for a total of 96, 48 of these tributes 'innocents' will not be allowed to kill one another but instead must outlast the others, while the other 48 will equipped with a weapon of their choice to fight each other with. As the capitol is not cruel the tributes if all from the same district and all either 'predator' or 'prey' may go home.

CHARACTER FORM:

Name: (first and last)

Age:

looks (hair colour, eye colour, height, etc)

District:(may end up somewhere else)

Training Score:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Pet Peeves:

Chance of Joining Alliance:(out of 10 for next four)

Chance of Betraying an Alliance:

Chance of Falling in love:

Chance of Letting Said Love Affect Games:

Quick bio: (optional)

Family:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Predator or Prey:


	2. Emilee Dault

**Emilee Dault**

**District 2**

"I bet that you are too scared to volunteer this year" I looked up from my book. My best friend Madison stared down at smiling her red hair on the edges of my desk. Admittedly I had not even attempted the school work the teacher had handed out I was busy doodling on the edges of the page. I knew about the quarter quell four times the tributes predator-prey whoop dee doo. In my opinion this year would be really easy I was hoping for a real challenge for the quarter quell.

"Alright you are on I will volunteer and I am going to win" I replied she looked at me pouting as if she thought I would not take her challenge.

"Okay if you come back I will give you anything you want" she said her face told me she thought that there was no way I would actually do it. I frowned "I think I want" I said thinking what would be worth volunteering for.

The teacher stepped towards us "would you like to share your conversation with the class" Madison turned beet red "no then shut up and do your work"

For the next twenty minutes I doodled in silence thinking about what I wanted and waiting for the bell to end the day brrrriiiinnnng "students remember your homework for Friday and don't forget no school tomorrow due to the reaping." I smiled no homework for me because I am volunteering.

Almost as soon as I had gotten my stuff Madison walked up to me. "fine what do you want." she said "I think when I make it back back I get to ask out Victor" I said "and you cannot ask him out while I'm gone" we both know Victor was the hottest guy at our school he came first in wrestling even against the 18 yrs old. "Fine and if you chicken I ask him out" "Fine" as if he would say yes to her.

When I got home my mother frowned "what happened to the last 40 minutes of school." "The reaping is tomorrow so they want us to spend time with our families just in case we get reaped" I replied "okay," she said smiling "I'm making shepherds pie for dinner" she continued while heading towards the kitchen to get everything ready for tonight. Me and my mother did not look alike first off I have been taller than her for 2 years, she is blonde I am a redhead, she has blue eyes I have green, and lastly she looked younger than she was where as others told me I look pretty mature for my age most people just say I look more like my dad. My dad was fun and loved to play games, he was also very intelligent but he worked alot like right now.

**The Next Morning**

I had spent yesterday training in case I went in I wanted to be prepared and I was planning to volunteer. I got up early skipping breakfast I was too excited or worried at this point there was no way of telling which. The next few hours I spent training hoping for time to go faster so I could volunteer. I ignored my sister and brother when they came out asking to play childish games little kids like to play. At 12:00 we met in the square. The square was large enough for about 12000 people but our population tripled that so parents were told to drop off their kids so there was enough space. As people started to enter the square it seemed to get smaller and smaller until I could barely move without hitting someone. The only empty space was a line down the center for those who were called to head towards the stage.

The mayor, the escort for our district, a short plump women in her fifties, and 10 victors between the ages of 20-50 sat on the stage. The escort got up and walked toward a podium in the bottom center of the stage. She read some long speech "rebels blah blah blah peace treaty blah blah blah hunger games blah blah blah" the speech was about thirty minutes long and after four years of hearing it on reaping days, school assemblies, or during history I could recite that without mistake.

The escort finally started talking about this year. "so you will be reaped just as normal except you cannot volunteer until all of one gender is done in case your name is pulled. You will not be told if you are predator or prey until the day before and even then only you and those not in the arena will know what you are. lets go ladies first" she pulled four names of girls I did not know. "any volunteers" the escort called "I VOLUNTEER" I called "come on up to the stage then" the escort said. As I made my way to the stage three others volunteered because it was district two and their last year to volunteer. The four girls who were actually called went back to there age groups when the four of us reached the stage the escort asked "what are your names" she held the microphone to me first "Emilee Dault" I sounded more nervous than I felt "that is a lovely name and you" she said moving the mic to one of the other girls I did not even know the other girls names nor was I going to waste my time learning them. I was going to win anyway no need to feel regret.

**Thanks to ****CountySweetHeart for editing**

**Please no swearing in reviews constructive criticism is welcome along with characters, votes on winners, and ideas on location. Any other suggestions are fine. Even if you do not swear keep comments appropriate please.**


	3. Ashlynn Jones

**Ashlynn Jones**

**District 4**

I sat at the dock my feet just touching the edge of the water. The water was nice and warm today the sunset made this moment feel almost perfect. The only bad thing was the reaping tomorrow at 11. It ruined the happy feeling that usually accompanied watching the sun go down on the water. Most other girls were getting pretty clothes for the reaping, but I had done that early hoping that the beauty of the sundown would get rid of this feeling in my stomach. Fear, I knew exactly what is was, but I had this irrational fear I was going to get my name drawn really irrational considering I never signed up for tesserae. Every year I had this feeling since I was twelve, I was sixteen now and my name had never been pulled.

Right now my mother, my father, and my two brothers Michael and Thurman were on a boat heading towards the dock 10 meters to my right. I looked towards the direction they were coming from I could see their boat. I could also see a boy my age who I knew from class. His name was Marcus, I liked Marcus unlike most of the other kids he was calm and level headed. I saw him here a lot sometimes we talked, but I think Marcus is intimidated by my two brothers.

When the boat docked I quickly went over there to help unload the fish, my brother, Michael said "hey have you seen my sister about this high, super annoying" I smiled and stuck my tongue out, my mother looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I started to help, but there wasn't much because we had school earlier in the day. After loading the fish, my mother and father decided they would sell it so we could get a good night sleep before the reaping. my brothers and I headed home making sure to get there before dark, the poor start to get dangerous when it gets dark because they know there are fewer peacekeepers out. As soon as we got home I heade to the shower hoping to get rid of the smell of fish although slightly calming it would be bad to smell like that on the day of the reaping.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I awoke to the smell of bacon, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs hoping my brothers didn't eat all. My mother looked at me as soon as I entered the kitchen "where is the dress I bought you" she said "but bacon" I said gesturing towards the plate on the table I said she narrowed her eyes. I headed upstairs to change into the clothes I picked out for the reaping. The dress my mother bought me was a black strapless dress that complimented my light skin and dark eyes it went just passed my knees, the shortest dress my mom was willing to buy. As I headed back downstairs I saw my brother, Michael said, "hey sis" "hey, is it weird to be scared to get reaped when so many others have a better chance of being reaped." "whatever happens, happens we just gotta be strong" instead of Michael it was Thurman who answered, coming from his room at the end of the hall. Before heading downstairs, I checked the mirror, the girl in front of me looked the same as always black hair, brown eyes and even after hours in the sun my skin was still pale.

I heard a knock on the house door, a few seconds later I hear my mother say, "Ashlynn your friends are here" "coming", I yell back. I practically ran down the stairs grabbing some bacon, kissing both my mother and father on the cheek. Just as I go to open the door I hear Michael say "I think that boy likes you" "what bo-" I start to say almost running straight into Marcus who was standing next to Sandra, my best friend, and the only person I talk to on a daily basis. I didn't usually hang out with Marcus except Sandra had a crush on him. Admittedly he was kind of cute with his black hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin but I thought he was a little too shy although better than most of the guys I knew.

"hey," Marcus said slightly smiling "hey guys, reaping's not for another hour, why are you so early," I say Marcus pointed at Sandra. Sandra just smiled and said, "We have to hang in case one of us gets reaped, besides we need to talk" she looks at Marcus and points off to the side "alone" Marcus smiles and waves "Hey, look its Alex" Alex is a blonde, blue eyed girl that Sandra is convinced is in love with Marcus whereas I am a little skeptical "On second thought it can wait Marcus let's go to the docks with Ashlynn" Sandra says. "but I thou-" Marcus started "come on you two" Sandra said not even looking back. Marcus looks at me shaking his head "Is she always this crazy," he says smiling I shrug "Usually more" I start walking soon I hear his footsteps falling behind me.

**I didn't do her reaping yet because another character has the same district just easier to do one. Thoughts on characters, questions, comments, opinions. Next chapter will be a character list to show how many I have/need.**


	4. characters

**Characters:**

**District 1 **

**female**

**Karli Winde Age 14**

**District 2**

**female**

**Emilee Dault Age 16**

**District 4 **

**female**

**Ashlynn Jones Age 16**

**male**

**Marcus Greene Age 16**

**District 12 **

**male**

**Lorain Smythe Age 18**

**5 more characters are needed before the arena next chapter will be on the arena and other special additions for this hunger games thoughts on both will be accepted**


End file.
